


Fresh

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: Inktober52 2021 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Music, Prompt Fic, Protective John, Sherlock needs to eat, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: John and Sherlock recover from an exhausting case.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inktober52 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little drabble, nothing fancy. I'm doing Inktober 52 but with fanfics, since I can't draw for toffee. It'll probably be a mix of fandoms, so no guarantee they'll all be Sherlock. The prompt for this one is, surprise surprise, fresh.
> 
> I hope all my fellow Brits are doing okay in lockdown - hopefully this will bring a smile to your face.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little domestic piece!

John hauled himself down the stairs at 221B. He and Sherlock had solved a long case the day before, and while the consulting detective may be able to run on 4 hours of sleep in 3 days and be completely fine, John could not. After arriving back the flat at around midnight, he'd slept for a blissful 15 hours, dead to the world, and only woke up because his stomach was growling in protest. Sherlock did his best to stop by chip shops and the like during cases, but it had been 72 hours since John had had a proper meal.

Pushing open the door to the living room with more force than he meant to, John snorted as he saw Sherlock sitting in his chair, head tilted slightly back, in a light sleep. He never said it out loud, but he worried about his flatmate. As a doctor, he knew the life they both led was not without its problems, and he tried his best to make Sherlock eat when they weren't running around the streets of London.

Gently shaking him awake, John whispered,  
"Sherlock? It's 5 o clock."  
"Hmm?" Sherlock replied noncommitedly, blinking a couple of times and rolling neck, rubbing at where John assumed he had got a crick from sleeping in an armchair.  
"You need to eat something. I'm making toast, and we can order takeaway." John left no room for debate, making his way to the kitchen and flipping the kettle on. He opened the fridge.

And promptly slammed it closed again.

"Sherlock... what the bloody hell is in there??" John shook his head, moving away from the fridge as if it had burnt him.  
"I haven't put anything in there for the last two weeks, John." The low voice responded from the window. The older man turned round to find Sherlock pulling the curtain away from the window, watching the London rush hour outside.  
"So... so those ears aren't even fresh??"  
"Ah yes, the ears, I must have forgotten about them."  
"Forgotten? You?" John stalked towards him. "There are human ears in our fridge, growing mould, right on top of the loaf of bread. And you, you simply forgot?"

Sherlock turned round and shrugged.  
"Wasn't important enough to file away." John shook his head in disbelief.  
"Right, I'm going to order Chinese, and you will eat some of it. No excuses." He added, jabbing a finger in the lanky man's face as he opened his mouth to reply.

Instead, the man picked up his violin and started playing. John, after calling the takeaway, pottered around the flat, tidying away the odd empty cup of tea, feeling slightly like Mrs Hudson.

He frowned as he realised the tune Sherlock was playing.  
"You know the Monkees?" Sherlock faced him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes. And it's got a violin in it, so no need to be that shocked." He replied while continuing to play. John nodded, humming along and singing the odd line. Sherlock smiled softly at him, a genuine smile, not the fake 'high-functioning sociopath' one that he uses on clients and killers alike.

The one saved for John alone.

Sherlock timed the ending of the song with the knock of the door. Because of course he did, the smug bastard.

John hurried down the stairs to collect the food and pay the delivery man, before setting it out on the kitchen table. Something had shifted in their dynamic, but John didn't mind.

And if he set Sherlock's ringtone on his phone to Daydream Believer, well, he wouldn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the radio and Daydream Believer came on, I noticed it had a violin in it, et viola.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
